


Collateral

by v_dolokhov



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen, Воскрешающий камень
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_dolokhov/pseuds/v_dolokhov
Summary: Геллерт Гриндельвальд находит Воскрешающий камень.





	Collateral

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Collateral](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396099) by [meanwhiletimely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhiletimely/pseuds/meanwhiletimely). 



> Перевод изумительной работы meanwhiletimely, которая великолепно умеет играть словами.  
> Что-то удалось сохранить при переводе, что-то, к сожалению, нет. Как, например, двусмысленность названия.  
> Но опыт был определенно очень интересный.

_И что бы ты хотел украсть?_  
__  
_И что бы ты хотел услышать?_  
__  
_Что ты получишь от пытки, мучитель?_  
__  
_Ты, несущий казнь Бог!_  
__  
__  
__  
_— из "Жалобы Ариадны" Фридриха Ницше_

**collateral** ( _прилагательное_ ) ( **damage** ) — сопутствующий ущерб, возникший случайно в ходе атаки намеренной цели  
**collateral** ( _существительное_ ) — залог, гарантия выплаты долга  
* * *  
Ему потребовалось десять лет, чтобы украсть Палочку.

И еще десять — чтобы украсть Камень.

Он нашелся в стране Альбуса, — разумеется, где же еще? — был спрятан в убогой лачуге жалкого потомка Певереллов. Мужчина шипит темные проклятия, а Палочка отражает их играючи.  
Дуэль заканчивается, не успев начаться, — и труп уже лежит, недвижимый, у его ног, готовый стать первым в армии инферналов. Геллерт, посмеиваясь, надевает Дарованное кольцо на палец, поворачивает его, — один раз, два, три — и смех застывает у него на губах, царапает горло, словно колотый лед.  
Перед ним стоит девочка в легкой белой сорочке. Смерть сияет в ее больших голубых глазах и золотисто-рыжих волосах.  
— Где Альбус? — звучит нежный, ласковый голос Арианы Дамблдор.  
Геллерт срывает кольцо трясущимися пальцами, и Камень ударяется о замаранный кровью пол.  
Ариана, Ариана, Ариана.  
Ее имя за эти годы наполнилось колдовством — оно призывает вереницу воспоминаний.  
Ариана: дева, жертва, мученица, немезида.  
Ариана: ласковая, сумасшедшая и убийственная, с ее неукротимой, адской жестокостью, бурлящей прямо в хрупких косточках, под болезненно-бледной кожей.  
Ариана: разрушенная девочка, чья смерть уничтожила все, что было между Альбусом и Геллертом.  
Смерть украла ее.  
А теперь Геллерт выкрал ее обратно.

В самой высокой башне Нурменгарда он смотрит в одиночестве на залитые лунным светом горы: собираясь с духом, поворачивает камень снова и снова.  
— Что ты наделал? — слышится, наконец, мрачный, полный недоверия голос у него за спиной.  
Медленно, Геллерт оборачивается.  
— Ты должна знать: я не хотел, чтобы ты умерла.  
Мерцающая тень Арианы не смотрит на него: она заметила символ Даров Смерти, выбитый над дверью, и рассматривает его с зарождающимся пониманием.  
Он подходит ближе, спрашивает дрогнувшим голосом:  
— Ты можешь простить меня?  
Ариана резко переводит на него взгляд все тех же пронизывающих, ярко-голубых глаз.  
Она запускает полупрозрачные пальцы в волосы и выдыхает:  
— Нет.

Камень не воскрешает мертвых. Лишь призывает тень ушедшей души.  
Геллерт должен был это предвидеть.  
“Призвать умерших”, — сказано в сказке. “Призвать”, а не “воскресить”.  
Он все чаще призывает ее к себе.  
Иногда, когда он зовет ее, она готова к их встрече: кричит, в исступлении впиваясь в его кожу призрачными зубами и ногтями, которые не способны ему навредить, — ее прикосновения легче воздуха.  
Иногда, когда он ее зовет, она не в себе: трясется от страха, всхлипывает в растерянности, будто не понимает своего имени.  
Иногда он представляет, как отведет ее к Альбусу, отдаст ему Камень в знак примирения. Представляет, как Альбус упадет к его ногам в восхищении и покаянии, представляет, как улыбнется благостно, пока тот будет со слезами молить о прощении. Представляет, как запустит руку в медные волосы, позволяя ему и дальше выражать признательность.  
Это всего лишь фантазия. И фантазия смехотворная.  
“Хоть она и вернулась в подлунный мир, не было ей здесь места, и горько страдала она”.  
Альбус не захочет увидеть ее такой. Альбус не поблагодарит его за украденную тень своей сестры.  
“В конце концов второй брат сошёл с ума от безнадежной тоски и убил себя, чтобы только быть с ней”.  
Камень принесет ему смерть, а не искупление.  
Искупление, должно быть, недоступно им обоим.

 

— Я что же, теперь твоя пленница? — спрашивает Ариана. Сегодня она спокойна и полна смирения. — Ты мой тюремщик?  
— Смерть — твой тюремщик, — отрезает Геллерт, не поднимая взгляда от бумаг. Карты, письма, наброски речей — магловская война бушует по всему миру, и Геллерт начал вести свою собственную войну в ее тенях. — А я лишь иногда считаю нужным тебя освободить.  
Ариана фыркает, оглядывая комнату башни:  
— И это ты называешь свободой?  
“Прекрасно”, — думает Геллерт, протягивая руку к Палочке. Если она желает играть роль плененной девы в высокой башне, — а эта роль ей знакома и удается особенно хорошо, — он будет играть злодея, которого все и так в нем видят.  
И никто не знает эту роль лучше, чем Геллерт.  
— Круцио, — говорит он, скорее просто из любопытства. Он не может прикоснуться к ней, но может ли он причинить ей боль? Заставить ее биться в муках, как когда-то ее брата?  
(Другого брата, хотя, конечно, Альбус тоже бился тогда).  
Ариана не падает, не шевелится: только улыбается, коротко и грустно.  
— Будет легче, если я закричу? — Она плавно подходит ближе, почти плывет в своей полупрозрачной сорочке. — Ты кричишь по ночам. Когда засыпаешь, — холодное дыхание касается его уха. Он вздрагивает.  
— Сказать тебе, что ты кричишь?  
Геллерт опускает Палочку и берет Камень.  
— У тебя сегодня день просветления, не так ли?  
Улыбка Арианы становится шире, искажает ее нежные черты, зажигая жалящий взгляд, в котором виднеется явный триумф.  
Три поворота — и он отпускает ее.  
Три поворота — и он один.

Может, иногда ему и нравятся эти встречи: возможность вырвать ее из Рая обратно в Ад, в котором он живет. Что с того? Он был добр с ней при жизни. И вот куда его это привело. Вот куда это привело ее.  
Это, в конце концов, справедливо: она в той же самой ловушке, что и он, в той же, в которую однажды она заперла Альбуса.  
— Ты не дал мне пожить, — говорит Ариана, стоя рядом с ним, оглядывая магловское поле боя, — теперь ты не даешь мне умереть.  
— Твоя смерть была случайностью, — напоминает ей Геллерт, заставляя себя отвернуться от кровопролитной жестокости, чтобы встретить ее укоряющий взгляд. — Ты многое знаешь о случайностях, не так ли, Ариана?  
Девочка, убившая родную мать, мальчик, убивший родную сестру, — кто из них скорее заслуживает кары?  
Это не имеет значения, как не имеет значения и то, кто выиграет эту войну: Смерть — и Геллерт это знает — победит, вне зависимости от того, кто убьет, а кто будет убит.  
Смерть никогда не играла честно  
И все же, и все же...

— Кто это сделал? — требует он ответа. Он пьян или почти пьян. — Кто из нас убил тебя?  
Ариана смотрит на него, отрывая глаза от знака Даров на стене, который она обводит пальцем, и смиряет его знакомым, пронизывающим взглядом.  
— Не Аберфорт, — говорит она.  
И Геллерт смеется, смеется, смеется…  
В старых историях всегда всего по три: три героя, три желания, три проклятия.  
Сказок Геллерт знает не меньше, чем проклятий. Omne trium perfectum.  
Он не одолел смерть, пока еще нет, — пока третий, самый неуловимый из Даров, не найден.  
Палочка — для Геллерта, Камень — для Альбуса. А Мантия…  
Мантия — для Арианы.  
— Нас должно было быть трое, — говорит он ей между глотками огневиски, меряя свою спальню шагами после одной из своих особенно жестоких битв.  
Алкоголь успокаивает Темноту, бегущую в его венах, притупляет дикий голод, который всегда приходит после резни: хищное желание убивать и уничтожать.  
Палочка всегда будет хотеть большего. Ее жажда неутолима.  
— Хотел взять тебя с нами, — продолжает он.  
Они высвободили бы тьму, скрытую в ней, использовали бы ее как оружие. Они поставили бы ее на пьедестал и дали толпе поглотить ее: смотрите, что маглы могут сделать — смотрите, что они сделали.  
Символ их революции. Их сестра, их дочь. Их жертвенная святая.  
— Вместе, мы бы спасли мир: ты, я и Альбус.  
Имя тяжело оседает на языке, и его призрачная собеседница наклоняет голову. Огонь в камине за ее спиной озаряет волосы Арианы багровым сиянием, золото вспыхивает и гаснет, оставляя лишь глубокую рыжину.  
— Вот что ты делаешь? — тихо спрашивает она. — Спасаешь?  
Геллерт залпом допивает остатки виски, чувствуя жжение в горле, и говорит:  
— Да.  
Ариана улыбается и тянет одно единственное слово: “Лгун”.

Эта всепоглощающая темная бездна, что скрыта внутри нее, это инстинктивное желание причинить боль, искалечить, убить есть и в нем тоже.  
Разница, разумеется, в том, что ему некого и нечего в этом винить. Он — свое собственное наваждение, собственное проклятие. Он сам — свой едва сдерживаемый хаос.  
— Убийца, — шепчет она, нависая над ним, когда он приходит в себя после жестокого видения, содрогаясь, мокрый от пота.  
Геллерт разжимает кулак, видит Камень в правой руке. Тот оставил след на его ладони: знак Даров, отпечатавшийся поверх поблекшего старого шрама.  
Бойня, ужас, смерть все еще вспыхивают красным под его веками, Геллерт хрипло отвечает:  
— Нас здесь таких двое, моя дорогая.  
У них есть своего рода сделка — у Геллерта со смертью. Пакт, договоренность. Геллерт доставляет души Смерти, а Смерть взамен дарует ему власть.  
И власть приносит радость, удовлетворение от пролитой крови, от убийств, от истребления. Все что надо — просто поднять Палочку. Все что надо — вызвать свой первобытный Темный хаос и позволить ему поглотить себя.  
Ариана смотрит, не отрываясь, широко распахнув глаза, как он снимает пропитанную кровью одежду и с помощью беспалочковой магии наполняет ванную. Его руки едва заметно трясутся.  
— На что она похожа? — спрашивает Геллерт, опускаясь в обжигающе горячую воду, и смотрит, как она окрашивается в красный. — Смерть.  
— Она ослепительна, — отстраненно говорит Ариана, — яркий свет повсюду...  
А потом добавляет:  
— Они ждут тебя там.  
Геллерт встречает ее пронзительный голубой взгляд и не может сдержать дрожь:  
— Кто?  
— Все, — говорит она с короткой, пугающей улыбкой, — все до единого.  
Он трет и трет свою кожу, до боли, до мяса, пока она не становится красной, красной, красной...  
Призрачные пальцы танцуют на его воспаленной груди, задерживаясь на мгновение над кулоном, который он носит на сердце.  
— Кровь, — мягко говорит Ариана.  
Она начинает таять еще до того, как он поворачивает Камень, но он все еще слышит отзвук ее смеха.

О Геллерте Гриндельвальде рассказывают многое.  
Провидец, спаситель. Бунтарь, революционер. Гений, вдохновитель. Преступник, террорист. Самый опасный темный волшебник всех времен. Ни сердца, ни совести, ни раскаяния. Его невозможно перехитрить или побороть. Мужчина невероятной красоты, волшебник невероятной силы. Смеется в лицо смерти. Никогда не знаешь, поцелует он или убьет. Может выторговать себе выход из закрытой комнаты без единой двери. Носит кровь своих врагов на шее. Безумец. Одержим сказкой. Говорит сам с собой в своей мрачной крепости под покровом ночи, слышит голоса Оттуда, говорит с невидимыми призраками.  
В первый раз, когда он забывается и обращается к Ариане в присутствии других, — это простительно. Пара слов, брошенных в сторону на митинге. Она смотрит на него из-за спин толпы.  
Второй раз — это не совсем так. Он сидит во главе своего военного совета, слушая вполуха своих аколитов, обсуждающих планы атаки, которая убьет сотни людей в его честь, и крутит Камень между пальцев. Это стало привычкой, едва ли не одержимостью.  
— Это ты представлял все те годы назад вместе с Альбусом? — выдыхает его Ангел Смерти ему в ухо. — Этого ты хотел? Этого ждал?  
— Молчи, — шипит он сквозь зубы, — и Ариана полубезумно хихикает.  
— Что он подумал бы сейчас, наш Альбус? Если бы увидел тебя, нас, что бы он сказал?  
— Молчи, Ариана!  
Он говорит громче, и его голос заполняет комнату. Совет мгновенно замолкает, они смотрят на него с беспокойством, с неуверенностью.  
Геллерт смотрит вниз и по сторонам, тяжело дыша. Палочка — в его руках, Камень — в кармане его пальто. Арианы рядом нет.  
А была ли она здесь?  
— Ты сходишь с ума, — говорит она ему позже, кружась в его спальне. — Как я.  
Геллерт играет с Камнем. И думает, не выбросить ли его в окно.  
— Как это? Сойти с ума.  
— Как будто ты летишь. Или падаешь.  
Она кружится быстрее и быстрее, и падая, наконец, на каменный пол, добавляет мечтательно:  
— Как будто ты свободен.

Многое говорят о Геллерте Гриндельвальде. И лишь одну вещь о нем шепчут.  
Пророк.  
“Оракулы, отдавшиеся священной цели — глаза выжжены до черноты пылающим присутствием святости — разве они”, — говорят шепчущие — “не всегда безумны?”  
Многие вещи говорят о Геллерте Гриндельвальде. И почти все они правдивы.  
Ему уже давно наплевать, какие именно.  
Его жестокость всегда была оправдана. Его идеалы, ради которых он бьется и борется, имели смысл.  
Он всегда стремился к вещам за гранью человеческого понимания и разумения, к ускользающим от обычных волшебников, обычных людей мечтам. Он хочет свободы. Он хочет справедливости. Он хочет Альбуса. Он хочет блага. Он хочет величия. Лучшего мира и лучшего будущего. Он хочет Дары.  
И он получит их, он будет стремиться, искать и страдать, пока не получит их все.  
Одна война закончена, не выиграна. Но будет новая. Всегда будут новые войны. Больше смерти, больше ужаса, больше уничтожения, больше тел, сваленных в одну могилу, — ради общего блага.  
Гриндельвальд Великий. Звучит неплохо, разве нет? Другой золотой завоеватель, именуемый Александром, согласился бы. Он разрушал империи и нес смерть своим врагам, его дороги к новому миру были вымощены трупами, — что ж. За величие всегда приходится платить. 

Самый тяжелый урок, что Геллерту Гриндельвальду пришлось выучить: нельзя быть одновременно великим и добрым.

Старшая палочка не знает верности ничему кроме силы, не знает жажды ни до чего, кроме крови, и не испытывает привязанности ни к чему, кроме власти. Она абсолютно бесчувственна и жестока, не терпит слабости и эмоций. Это безжалостный и требовательный инструмент Смерти. И ничего больше.  
Но хозяин Старшей палочки, в конце концов, всего лишь человек.  
Он закрывает глаза и видит Альбуса. Сияющего и великолепного, голубые глаза лучатся благостностью, всепрощением: это своего рода экстаз.  
Он закрывает глаза и видит Альбуса: яростного и свирепого, обрушивающего на него праведный, испепеляющий гнев.

 

Он закрывает глаза и видит будущее: три Дара в руке Альбуса.  
Бестелесные пальцы Арианы очерчивают цепочку на его шее.  
(Камню, как выясняется, чуждо сострадание. Он питается слабостью, как вампир кровью.)  
— Ты его любишь? — Геллерт открывает глаза и видит, как она улыбается. Ласковый изгиб ее губ, что отзывается таким болезненным узнаванием. Словно ему снова шестнадцать. — Нашего Альбуса?  
Любовь. Горькая одержимость. Чудовищная жажда. Непростительная слабость, это хищное стремление привязать к себе Альбуса навеки и никогда его не отпускать, — или уничтожить, если нельзя им обладать. В конце концов, это ли любовь?  
Или это то бескорыстное восхищение, которое чувствовал Альбус? Его готовность отдать все что есть и ничего не просить в ответ, его возвышенная добродетель, его врожденная, уничижающая доброта, которую Геллерт не может развратить, уничтожить, не может даже коснуться.  
— Ты любишь его?  
— Нет.  
Ариана качает головой, не улыбается больше.  
— Лгун.

Однажды он зовет ее, а она не приходит.  
Он поворачивает камень, раз, два, три, но мертвая девочка с золотыми волосами не появляется перед ним.  
Вместо нее он видит маленького мальчика.  
Одна половина его лица очаровательна, ангелоподобна, а другая разворочена, освежевана так, что можно увидеть потрепанное сухожилие и блестящую кость.  
Геллерт вздрагивает, поворачивает неловко Камень, но изуродованный ребенок все еще смотрит на него с немым укором.  
Еще один поворот, к мальчику присоединяется женщина, покрытая шрамами, с ребенком на руках, обожженных до черноты. Она слепо движется к Геллерту, рыдания вырываются из ее распахнутого рта, а вместо языка у нее — пепел. Она хватает Геллерта костлявой рукой.  
Геллерт вскрикивает, отшатываясь, снова переворачивает Камень — и видит окровавленного мужчину: его плоть изрезана в ленты, он тянется к нему с беспощадным, обвиняющим взглядом.  
Снова, снова, снова он поворачивает Камень в возрастающей панике, в отчаянии, но они не исчезают, эти тени душ, которые он забрал, они только множатся. Толпы живых трупов — видения, гниющие, с пустыми глазами — наполняют комнату с каждым поворотом, приближаясь к нему, пока он оседает в отчаянии на пол: сотни, тысячи, сотни тысяч, больше, чем он или кто-либо может считать. Сопутствующий ущерб на пути к новому миру. Цена, что он заплатил ради общего блага.  
Комната наполнена криками мертвых, и что-то в нем ломается, когда он роняет Камень.  
Золотые нити судьбы, какими бы тонкими и непрочными они ни были, все еще привязывают его к миру смертных, к здравомыслию, — но теперь наконец они разрываются, и распадаются одна за другой, а он, словно падший демон, погружается в агонию, мучимый, обессиленный, кающийся и, свободный ото всех иллюзий и заблуждений, прозревший.  
Он не слышит сквозь крики, не видит сквозь слезы, не чувствует ничего, кроме невыносимой боли в груди, не замечает, как кипящие, кричащие тени вокруг него наконец-то расступаются, и среди них показывается бледная фигура в белой сорочке.  
Она опускается на колени на пол, где он лежит едва живой, и касается призрачным пальцем слезы на его щеке.  
— Это безумие? — хрипит Геллерт, тщетно пытаясь ухватиться за ее золотые волосы.  
— Нет, — говорит Ариана, качая его голову в своих светящихся святых руках. — Раскаяние.

Вот вам секрет. И вот вам история.  
Смерть нельзя победить.  
Камень был всего лишь камнем, а Палочка была всего лишь палочкой. И это последняя жестокая истина.

В Годриковой Впадине лето.  
Возможно, здесь всегда лето.  
Деревушка все такая же маленькая и причудливая, а могильные камни все такие же серые. Он стоит над могилой Певереллов, где встретил Альбуса, где двое мальчишек смеялись, и целовались, и мечтали, вблизи от Смерти. И видит новый камень, совсем рядом, — со словами "Ариана Дамблдор" на холодной плите.  
Многочисленные следящие заклинания, наложенные против всех несанкционированных международных аппараций и портключей в Британию, гарантировали, что дни, когда самый разыскиваемый в мире волшебник мог посетить Альбион незамеченным, давно прошли. Конфедерация и Министерство такого не допустят.  
Геллерт знает, что через несколько мгновений весь Британский департамент магического правопорядка обрушится на него с палочками наголо. Он почувствовал, как поднялись антиаппарационные щиты, как только он появился в Годриковой Впадине. В этот раз ему не уйти.  
Он опускается на колени и поворачивает камень.  
Геллерт чувствует ее подле себя, чувствует ее взгляд, когда опускает его в землю у ее могилы, хоронит с последним поворотом.  
Когда он выпрямляется, Арианы уже нет: она исчезла, словно все ее незаконченные дела наконец выполнены.  
Это не имеет значения.  
Он увидит ее снова через мгновение.  
Он не оборачивается, когда слышит хлопок аппарации за своей спиной, не поворачивается, чтобы увидеть авроров, приближающихся к нему, только направляет палочку на сердце, рядом с кулоном, и готовится произнести слова.  
— Геллерт.  
Убивающие заклинание застывает у него на кончике языка, звуки дрожат и едва ли не душат его, когда он оборачивается, все еще коленопреклоненный на ее могиле.  
Не авроры, не палачи и не тюремщики, не его враги, но Альбус, старше и мудрее, и лучше, всегда лучше. Солнце дрожит в медных волосах, голубизна глаз почти ослепительна, когда Геллерт встречает его взгляд. И он чувствует, как раскрошенные осколки его души начинают снова срастаться, и он наконец-то чувствует себя целым.  
Медленно — благоговейно — Геллерт опускает палочку к ногам Альбуса и склоняет перед ним голову.  
— Ты можешь простить меня?  
Слова звучат как молитва, как отчаянная предсмертная мольба, и может, ему только мерещатся пальцы в его волосах, может, он лишь воображает ответ:  
— Да.


End file.
